1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding structure, a coil winding, a coil part, and a coil winding manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a drive unit for driving wheels of an automobile with a power generator which utilizes natural energy, a power supply device, and a motor, a coil part (reactor) is used in an electric circuit in order to improve power efficiency and remove noise. In such a coil part, for the purpose of corresponding to large electric current and improving a space factor, a flat wire is generally used. Patent Document 1 describes a coil part using such a flat wire.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3398855 (see FIG. 4 to FIG. 6)